


Slow Dance With You

by Fandom_Trash224



Series: Prim Legacy [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Almost Kiss, F/M, Flirting, Mutual Pining, Romance, Slow Dancing, at least when it comes to being in love, for two of the smartest people in the galaxy theyre both idiots, i dont know how the HECK to tag this uhh, it's not quite fluff but it's very sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 22:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21186692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Trash224/pseuds/Fandom_Trash224
Summary: Jedi Master Nyra Cheet, Barsen'thor of the Jedi Order, has been asked to attend a gala on another planet with several other diplomats and military officials. Just her luck, it turns out that the special forces team, Havoc Squad, has also been asked to attend.AKA: The one in which Motra Kanu and Nyra Cheet have a very sweet, very cheesy moment on a balcony during a gala.





	Slow Dance With You

**Author's Note:**

> fair warning: i wrote this at 2 am, and i tried to go back and correct tense changes, but don't be too surprised if something doesn't make sense or doesn't look right

Nyra was making idle chat with a noblewoman from Alderaan when she sensed Motra approach from the crowd of military and politics gathered for the gala. She didn't turn to him, not yet, because he was still far off, but once he got close enough, and cleared his throat, Nyra didn't even attempt to hide the smile that came to her face. 

"Master Cheet," Motra began, his voice surprisingly strong for the amount of nervous energy that h was throwing out "You're looking well."

"I'm glad to hear it," Nyra joked, and the woman seemed to understand what was going on, because she excused herself to allow them to talk "And while I can't actually see you, your presence is as bright as ever. I imagine you look nice."

"I'm only wearing my formal uniform. Nothing special."

Nyra let out a soft laugh, and she was  _ almost  _ positive he was blushing.

"Major, when it comes to you,  _ everything  _ is special."

She heard Motra clear his throat again, and now she knew he was blushing. It was cute.

"That's-- I appreciate that, Master Jedi," Motra took a breath, and she could sense him attempting to steady himself "I actually... I came over here for a reason."

"Oh?" Nyra asked, her curiosity piqued enough that it warranted a head tilt, though her soft, bemused smile never wavered "And what would that reason be, Major?"

"I know the Jedi have rules against attachments, and I don't want to come off like I'm attempting to make any, but-- I-- Um," Motra took another breath, and she could feel his hand slowly move between them, extended in invitation as he rushed his words out "I was wondering if I could have this dance."

Nyra was silent for a moment, and in her moment of surprised hesitation, she felt his doubt begin to seep in the moment her smile faltered. She quickly regained it with another soft laugh, reaching her own hand out to place it on his.

"Major, I would be honored."

She didn't mention how she felt his heart soar, because she felt exactly the same way.

<>

Motra couldn’t believe it. She had  _ agreed _ . Not only  _ agreed _ , but  _ happily _ agreed. He could feel eyes on them as they slowly made their way to the dancefloor, her hand in his, and suddenly he felt worried: what would people say? Would Nyra get in trouble? Would he get in trouble for asking her? He knew it wasn’t the first time a military official and a Jedi had done something like this, but it wasn’t  _ really _ anything this time. Not really. 

_ Maybe one day _ .

“You think very loudly, you know,” Nyra said, and she sounded amused “Well, you  _ feel _ loudly, at least. If it would make you feel better, the balcony in the upper right wing of the gala hall is empty right now. We should still be able to hear the music from there.”

Motra let out a relieved sigh, and gave Nyra a smile.

“Right. I’ll let you lead the way.”

<>

Motra was fairly sure that a different song was playing than before by the time that they arrived on the balcony, stepping out into the cool night air of the planet. It was a welcome change from Coruscant and the Thunderclap.

Motra placed his hands on her shoulders (much easier to reach, seeing as he was significantly taller than her), and she placed his on his hips. They began to sway to the song drifting gently through the doorway of the balcony, bathed in moonlight and darkness, hidden away from everyone, save for the people they wanted to be with.

“I must confess, Major,” Nyra began, much quieter than he had heard her speak in some time “I’m not the best dancer. It’s been a while since I’ve practiced.”

“You’re doing just fine,” Motra replied automatically, surprised at how soft his voice was as well “Besides, I haven’t practiced much either.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Is it really that surprising?”

“I just imagined that a man like you, a  _ major _ in  _ Havoc Squad _ ,” Nyra paused, then, with a slight laugh “I imagine that girls would be lining the building for a chance to dance with you.”

Motra felt his face heat up, and was very glad that it was dark out before realizing that Nyra wouldn’t have been able to see it anyways.

“I mean, I’ve been, um, I’ve been asked before,” Motra managed to stutter out, thinking of all the women in his life that have made moves towards him “It’s just-- It’s never a good time, or we’re coworkers, or they’re-- They’re uh…”

“They’re what?” Nyra asked, her voice barely a whisper now. Motra hadn’t realized how close they had gotten until just then, as he looked down at her eye-covering, at her lips, back up again. His hearts both felt like they were going to beat out of his chest.

“They haven’t been what I’m looking for…” He managed, his voice low. He couldn’t stop staring at her, bathed in moonlight and darkness, away from all eyes but his. She was  _ beautiful _ , and he knew she had power to match it.

“What is it that you’ve been looking for?”

He wanted to say ‘ _ You _ ’, because it’s true, he just hadn’t known it before, but the word was stuck in his throat. He felt himself lean forward, and felt her shift closer as well, and for the briefest moment, he forgot about everything. The Republic, The Empire, the war,  _ everything _ and  _ anything _ except  _ her _ , because how could there be a whole  _ galaxy _ out there when  _ she’s _ right there, in his arms, their faces barely an inch away from each other--

“The song ended,” Nyra whispered, and Motra realized she’s right, the music stopped, and the gala is ending, and so was the moment “Thank you for the dance. It was… nice.”

Motra’s chest ached, but he slowly detangled himself from her, the magic in the air evaporating, carried away by the soft breeze.

“Yeah,” He said quietly “It was.”

He started to leave, because he knew that if he wasn’t out there soon, the rest of Havoc would start looking for him, and while it was mildly amusing to think of Forex crashing through the window of a very expensive building to try and find his C.O., Garza would’ve likely had his hide over it. Before he managed to turn fully, though, he felt Nyra’s hand close around his wrist, pulling him back gently for a moment.

He was about to ask what was wrong when she pulled him down and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek. Within seconds, Motra’s entire brain shut down, his cheeks heating up once more as he stared at the Jedi Master. His face must’ve been priceless, because Nyra let out a soft laugh, placing a hand lightly on his bicep. 

“We should do it again,” Nyra said “When we can find the time, of course.”

He watched her as she strode out, purposeful and graceful, and his brain finally managed to start working in time for Nyra to only just be hitting the doorway.

“Yeah,” he called out “Yeah, I’d like that!”

Nyra laughed again, and he decided that, if he spent any more time with her, he was going to make her laugh any chance he got. 

“It’s a date, then!” She called back, then disappeared back into the hall and out of view. 

“Yeah…” Motra said to himself, a hand instinctively raising to touch the cheek she had kissed “It is…” 

**Author's Note:**

> check me out on my star wars tumblr! clonesdeservebetter.tumblr.com
> 
> I love all my SWTOR OCs and their romances (or lackthereof), but these two are just -clenches fist- so good


End file.
